Thomas Valentine
'Apperance' Thomas Valentine, Human Male about 5ft' 10".He has short blond hair with goggles ontop of his head. His eyes are a shimmering blue and his skin almost pale with a hint of tan. He wears a white trench cloak that has a black Cross on it, with what looks to be leather armor attached to his clothing. He has belted pouches strapped to his waist. His form seems very fit but no over sized muscles. Thomas expression is ''one that seems always serious and stern, his shimmering blue eyes seem empty when you look upon them giving no meaning b'ehind them. There is a large book attached to his hip, and a chain around his neck that leads into his clothing.'' '''Personality As a kid Thomas was carefree and open about anything around him. Not giving into Culture or racial indifferences. As he grows up he seems and talks always with a serious manner, when angered he can be very cold to those he speaks to, and when happy, its hard to ever read his expression, it being one that never seems to change. He is independant in his actions and does not see being around people neccisary, but he will not deny company. He takes his task seriously, almost having no room for fun in his life, but will take the time to unwind in his own way. 'Backstory: Childhood till Present Day' Thomas Valentine, He was born and grew up in Hillcrest for some time. His child hood was normal as any child’s. His parents were common folk, but seemed out more for their lives than just simple people. Father being Merlin Valentine, and his mother Anastasia Valentine. Both wonderful parents to Thomas, but trained to be Militia forces or to attempt to join an army for better wages, though their time not come. One day when Thomas was Five, he met what seemed to be homeless girl. To him she was strange, purple skin, and hair, with horns and tail. He didn’t know what a Tiefling was at the time, but his curiosity didn’t stop him from befriending her. Over the course of a few years Thomas would come to find and play with this girl, many of the children from Hillcrest bullying him for it, but he didn’t let that stop him from playing with the girl. Until oneday, his parents decided they were to Move to the Gnomish Capital east of Hillcrest, after spending seven years letting Thomas grow up. Moving to better their lives and leave the life of a average farm hands. With one final goodbye to his Tiefling friend Aedraides, he vanished from her life, moving on with his parents to a new start. Entering the capital of Gnomes, Thomas and his family quickly got aquatinted with the friendly Gnomes and thinkers alike. His parents soon joined what little Armed forced the Gnomes had, gaining their pay and better life they wished for. For the little time they had with it. Over the years Thomas never seemed to forget Aedraides, remembering her being homeless, and wished he could help. This drove him to practice in the arts of Clergy men, and soon found a divine tune to who he was. He followed the gods of death, Hypnos & Thanatos. Able to heal the sick and ill, he kept at his study, and continued as a Teen. Helping burry those and kept to his practice to become a cleric of them. That was short lived, when the Titan War occurred. His parents left the gnome city to help fight in the war, and in doing so... They fell in battle. Defending the world they live in, and for Thomas, he was left to live alone and for himself on the streets, using his abilities to get just by. As he grew up, he and hearing tales of great people and hero’s fighting in the Titan war, as well as hearing of the war on Ezora, news spreading far and wide, Thomas had no interest at first. Choosing to live on his own, and reading prayer after prayer, fighting and helping those he wished, even himself involved in armed conflicts that would be associated with the Gnome Empire. He had his taste of fighting, blood, and seeing those he called allies die. Only able to keep himself going with the idea that this is natural to die. He pushed himself to survive whatever the coast on battle fields. Around this time, he decided to venture back to his roots, Hillcrest to find his peace again, but forces of Silvervine and Blood hunters attacked. He had no Ill will against the people, but his new desire was to see that his hometown growing up would be free again, and his over all goal, to spread peace in his own way, through his practice as a Cleric. Hearing of the Adventuring Guild that helped defy Silvervine, At the age of 21, Thomas went out in search for them, heading to Pearlside, and eventually getting a letter, taking a boat and set off to join the guild that could aid in his wanting task... His adventure. Is just beginning. Category:Player Character